Ballet Aquatique
by Merry Moca
Summary: "S'il y avait bien une chose que ses yeux d'enfant trouvaient beau, c'était la façon qu'avait le Séraphin de manipuler l'eau."


S'il y avait bien une chose que ses yeux d'enfant trouvaient beau, c'était la façon qu'avait le Séraphin de manipuler l'eau. Il pouvait regarder Mikleo bouger le liquide à sa guise pendant des heures, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Voir l'eau briller dans les mains de son ami, qui dictait à la forme aqueuse des déplacements et des mouvements du bout de ses doigts, il adorait ça. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comme lui, alors il chérissait ces moments où il pouvait admirer les pouvoirs de son ami. Loin d'être envieux, il se sentait privilégié de pouvoir assister à ces ballets aquatiques. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'émerveillement, sa bouche laissant passer des « Ouah » toujours plus enthousiastes.

Et Mikleo n'en était pas plus fière et plus heureux que son ami de lui offrir ces spectacles. Il adorait plus que tout voir l'humain heureux, et s'évertuait à faire épanouir ce sourire rayonnant qu'il appréciait tant. Savoir qu'il pouvait faire apparaitre cette émotion chez son ami était une récompense qu'il chérissait. Pas besoin de plus pour conclure ses spectacles que les applaudissements joyeux du brun.

Ces moments là, ces spectacles aquatiques entre eux deux, ils les adoraient et trouvaient chaque moment où ils n'exploraient pas de ruines, où ils ne lisaient pas de gros livres remplis d'aventures, l'occasion d'en faire un.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient improvisé leur entrevue aquatique au coucher de soleil. L'eau, habituellement bleutée et limpide qui scintillait au soleil, se colorait d'orange, de rouge, de jaune, donnant une toute autre beauté et envergure aux pouvoirs du jeune Séraphin, lui-même surpris.

Tellement surpris, que pendant un court instant, il lâcha le contrôle de son pouvoir. L'eau maintenue en l'air tomba soudainement au sol, les éclaboussant tout deux.

Le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, Mikleo fut assez affolé de savoir Sorey touché par l'eau. Il savait que son pouvoir n'était pas bien puissant, mais par une erreur d'inadvertance, il pouvait blesser son ami. Et cela lui faisait craindre le pire. Il regardait de ses yeux violets écarquillés le brun, la tête baissé et bien mouillé, tendant sa main vers lui afin de l'interpeller. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été surpris par les couleurs, par quelque chose d'aussi _enfantin._ Et s'il était blessé ? Il pâlit d'un seul coup, la main qu'il allait poser sur l'épaule de l'humain était devenue tremblante. Quand il posa ses doigts fins sur le tissu bleu, il sentit le corps trembler en écho à sa main. _« Je le savais, il est blessé… Je l'ai blessé… »_. Il sentit les larmes poindre à ses yeux, il ne voulait pas lui faire le mal. Tout plutôt que le voir blessé, ou _même pire…_ C'était l'une de ces plus grandes frayeurs.

Il en était là de ses reflexions, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant de Sorey. En un instant, pour l'avoir entendu des milliers de fois, il le reconnu, ce bruit. _Un éclat de rire._ Il rigolait. Le brun releva la tête, révélant ses yeux verts pétillants et un sourire immense. Il s'ébroua un peu en agitant la tête de droite à gauche, chassant les gouttes d'eau du bout de ses cheveux, avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Son expression se fit plus pensive, interrogatrice, quand il avisa la triste figure de celui-ci. Encore plus quand ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras en murmurant des mots d'excuse. Il avait eu peur. Il le devinait alors qu'il réconfortait en tapant son dos le Séraphin, sentant son corps agité de soubresauts incontrôlables. il arrivait à décrypter ses émotions comme s'il s'agissait des siennes. Et il arrivait plus ou moins, connaissant l'égard qu'avait Mikleo par rapport à sa sécurité, à deviner la raison de cette frayeur.

Alors il le rassurait, tout en souriant, parce qu'il savait que c'était ça qui pouvait le rassurer. Son sourire. Non, il n'était pas blessé, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour. Non, il ne lui en voulait pas pour avoir été éclaboussé, au contraire, il avait trouvé ça marrant. Dans ses bras, contre son torse avec ses mains agrippées à son haut, il sanglotait encore un peu.

Il poussa un petit soupir, Mikleo prenait quand même bien trop à cœur sa sécurité. Sans brusquerie, il mit ses deux petites mains sur les joues pâles, relevant le visage larmoyant. Il n'y avait que lui pour pleurer uniquement sur sa sécurité, et par peur pour lui. Les yeux mauves légèrement plissés et rouges à causes des larmes accrochèrent à ceux verts et confiants.

« Mikleo, si toi tu peux manipuler l'eau, moi, je la fais disparaitre ! »

Et alliant le geste à la parole, il passa ses pouces sur les petites perles d'eau au coin des yeux de son ami, effaçant les traces, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Séraphin n'arrête de pleurer. Tout fière de son travail, Sorey offrit de nouveau un sourire dont il avait le secret. En réponse, il vit celui, un peu plus discret, de son ami. Le sien s'aggrandit d'autant plus.

Le frisson qui le prit lui fit se rappeler l'endroit et le moment où ils se trouvaient.

« Mince, la nuit est tombée ! »

Il se releva d'un bon, avant de saisir la petite main pâle dans la sienne, un peu plus bronzée en comparaison, et de le relever du même mouvement.

« Allez Mikleo, faut qu'on retourne au village ! »

Il le tira un peu, le forçant à avancer. Mais son ami ne bougeait pas. Intrigué, il se tourna vers lui. Face à face, il put remarquer l'air déterminé malgré les yeux rouges.

« Je cherche toujours à te protéger, mais c'est toujours moi qui me retrouve à me rassurer. Alors je vais devenir plus fort, comme ça, je pourrais et te protéger, et faire en sorte que tu ne t'inquiètes de rien ni de personne à part toi. »

Il en était bouche bée. Parce que Mikleo avait dit ça sans rougir. Ah non, ça y était, il rougissait devant son silence. Il ressera sa main, avant de de nouveau offrir un sourire, cette fois plus doux, à son ami.

« Merci, Mikleo. Pour tout. Mais compte sur moi pour m'occuper de toi, moi aussi.

\- Je te protégerais encore plus !

\- Je peux dire pareil ! »

Ils se fixèrent un court instant, avant de tous les deux rires. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, et se connaissaient tellement bien qu'ils savaient qu'aucun d'eux n'allait lâcher l'affaire s'ils continuaient.

« Tu continueras tes spectacles, hein ?

\- Aaaaah, bien sur que oui, sinon tu vas continuer de me demander…

\- Super ! Allez, on va manger ?

\- Oui ! »


End file.
